1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of apparatus for cutting sheet-like materials, and more specifically to an apparatus for cutting reinforced elastomeric fabric such as that used in the manufacture of tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for cutting elastomeric material in sheet form are known in the art.
Although the prior art methods and apparatus were generally effective, increasing demands for quality in the product such as tires have created a need for higher and higher quality in the cut materials. More specifically, the edge variation created by the different cutting methods and apparatus lead directly to performance improvements or performance problems in the finished product such as tires. For this reason, it has become important to develop methods and apparatus which minimize the edge variation in the cut materials as much as possible.
The present invention provides improved edge quality and precision, as well as other better and more advantageous overall results.